girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Shirayuki
Rin Shirayuki (白雪リン) is one of the 5 main characters of Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! and the leader of the group. Biography Appearance In her civilian form, Rin first appears wearing her hair in a high ponytail tied with a blue hair-tie and throughout the show, she wears various long-skirted outfits generally in the color blue. She also wears big glasses. In her MagimajoPures form, she wears a white with a blue hooded dress with a 2 layered skirt. Her top layer is blue with the MagimajoPures logo shaped like a snowflake. The skirt has a gradient color of light blue to dark blue with snowflake patterns on the hem. She wears a snowflake hairband and has blue eyeshadow with 3 gems on each side. She wears knee-high socks with the logo and heeled-ankle boots with golden studs. Her hair remains the same as civilian form, only this time with blue streaks. In her Royal Form, she wears a golden outfit with white and pink, topped with a red hood. There is a big pink bow on the back. Rin's hair has golden streaks, a headband with a ribbon, and her hair remains the same. Personality Rin is a mysterious girl who speaks very formally. Often ending her sentences in "desu" or "na no desu". She is also often seen reading a book about magic. She is quiet, reserved, calm and intelligent. Rin also has a love of manga and gaining perfect grades. She wishes to be a mangaka just like Marin, the author of her favorite manga but she lacks the skill in drawing. This doesn't bring her down and remains motivated despite the other girl's odd looks at her drawing skills. She remains slightly oblivious about some things and this is shown when Rin watches Teruki Koike, a soccer player keenly, having no idea that Momoka and Mitsuki are aware of her subtle crush on him. Relationships Mitsuki Hanamori - Rin's childhood friend. The two are shown to be very close. Teruki Koike - A boy that Rin has a crush on. Momoka and Mitsuki are aware of her feelings toward him. Etymology Rin (リン) has no particular meaning to it but it could mean "凛; cold". Shirayuki (白雪) like the other girls, represent her powers. Shirayuki literally means "Snow White" or "White Snow" and is the Japanese name for that princess with said name. Rin Shirayuki means "The Cold White Snow". History Like Mitsuki Hanamori, Shiori Hoshina and Yuria Nijiro, Rin also came from the Magic World. Back in the Magic World, both Rin and Mitsuki were friends knowing each other since they were children. She and Mitsuki were already MagimajoPures when Momoka joined. Rin is a 1st-year middle school student at Wind of Dreams Middle School and is classmates with Momoka, Mitsuki, and Shiori. During their Halloween party, Rin was brought to the Akirameld where her location was the school library. After being told she was not suitable as a MagimajoPures and that she would prefer to read and not fight by Netami, Rin proved her wrong by defeating her. Here, she became the first MagimajoPure to gain her proof. MagimajoPures Modes |-|Regular= Transformation Rin's Majoka Porte spins and Rin says "Majoka Porte", when the spinning stops she presses on the heart which then glows dark pink. The logo on the porte sparkles and her Majoka Jewel reacts by emitting a blue glow. With her left hand, she brings the porte to her necklace saying "MagiMajo Magical" and a big heart pops out. Opening up the porte, Rin poses and the inside glows blue. Rin appears into the mirror and poses, snowflakes surround the mirror before completely covering the area. Surrounded by snowflakes Rin, wearing a black dress, poses. The snowflakes all shoot up as she says "Majoka Stage, Start!". Her gloves appear and she swipes around her head and her headband appears. Then, looking into the mirror, her blue eyeshadow appears. Rin looks up, beginning to spin upward and her outfit glows a bright blue thus revealing her MagiMajo uniform. Dancing, the outer layer of her skirt is revealed and she poses, her Majoka Porte then appearing, closing and spinning into its pouch. From the logo, her snowflake appears and so does her Majoka Lumina which is spinning. Rin makes hand motions and says "Frozen Sapphire, Rin". She takes her lumina and poses. |-|Royal Form= Attacks Frozen Cool Splash (フローズンクールスプラッシュ): Rin's special move. It is similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Colorful Dream Illusion (カラフルドリームイリュージョン): A 3 person attack. It purifies those who turned into an Akiramest, it's also an attack that can return the Akiramestone back to a Majoka Jewel. Shiny Dream Galaxy (シャイニードリームギャラクシー): A 4 person attack, similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Aurora Dream Revolution (オーロラドリームレボリューション): A 5 person attack, similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Items Majoka Lumina (マジョカルミナ): A tact-like weapon used to attack and cast spells. Majoke Porte (マジョカポルテ): Transformation item in the shape of a compact. '''Majoka Jewel (マジョカジュエル): '''A ring to use in transformation. Powers & Abilities She is Magic Warrior of "Frozen" and her Majoka Jewel is the "Frozen Sapphire". Her abilities allow her to freeze or create thing related to snow and ice. In order to use the Majoka Jewels, she uses the Majoka Lumina. Category:Magical2 Category:MagiMajo Pures Category:MagiMajo Pures Cast Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Category:Wind of Dreams Middle School Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Blue Heroine